Fallin' in Love
by Maminya Jaemin
Summary: "Hyung, sekarang aku tahu apa yang lebih nikmat dari makanan." - Taeyong mendadak merinding demi menyaksikan senyum yang kini membingkai wajah tampan Jaehyun. Firasatnya mengatakan ada yang tidak beres dengan otak Jaehyun saat ini. "A-apa itu?"- "Kau." Jaehyun, Taeyong, Jaeyong. Ficlet


Fallin' in Love

Jaehyun, Taeyong

Ficlet

. . .

Sejak pertemuan pertama, Jaehyun yakin bahwa seseorang di hadapannya adalah orang yang baik. Meski wajahnya terlihat dingin dan datar, Jaehyun yakin ada sesuatu yang manis yang tersembunyi dibalik matanya yang selalu terlihat membara.

"Lee Taeyong."

Saat itu usia Jaehyun masih sangat muda. Namun, suara yang keluar dari mulut Taeyong seolah membangkitkan hasratnya untuk segera menjadi dewasa. Sesuatu dalam dirinya menginginkan Taeyong untuk selalu berada di sampingnya.

Jaehyun juga masih ingat. Pertama kali ia menatap senyum yang membingkai wajah datar Taeyong adalah satu minggu setelah pertemuan pertamanya dengan Taeyong. Lee Taeyong yang ternyata lebih tua dua tahun darinya itu, sedikit sulit untuk tersenyum. Rasanya Jaehyun ingin berteriak saja waktu itu. Sebuah senyuman nyatanya dapat membuat seseorang terlihat lebih baik. Dan hal itu juga berlaku untuk Taeyong.

Johnny dan Doyoung yang pada saat itu mengajaknya melakukan 31 game aegyo . Taeyong yang paling keras menolak ajakan mereka. "Aku tidak suka aegyo" alasannya kala itu.

Mereka berempat duduk melingkar di ruang latihan. Taeyong tepat berhadapan dengan Jaehyun. Doyoung yang memulai. Pria kelinci itu menunjuk satu angka dan menempelkannya di pipi. Jaehyun tersenyum simpul melirik Taeyong yang hanya menatap Doyoung dengan datar. Disusul oleh Johnny yang menunjukkan jari tengah dan jari telunjuk hingga membentuk huruf V. Jaehyun kembali melirik Taeyong yang masih dengan wajah datarnya. Menatap malas pada Johnny, yang sama sekali tidak ada imut-imutnya itu.

Jaehyun tersenyum canggung. Menunjukkan tiga jari dengan kedua tangannya. Mengangkat tangannya ke atas kepala, lantas menggerakkannya seperti telinga kelinci. Menyusul dengan senyum menggoda hingga lesung pipitnya yang dalam menyapa dunia. Wajah Jaehyun sudah memerah saat melirik Taeyong. Pria dingin itu tertawa geli setelah melihatnya beraegyo. Dan Jaehyun bersumpah, jika tawa Taeyong adalah tawa yang paling manis yang pernah ia dengar.

Hatinya bergemuruh. Ada keinginan besar untuknya agar dapat mendengar tawa itu lagi. Maka, cara satu-satunya adalah dengan bertingkah imut di hadapan taeyong. Memang karena siapa Jaehyun menjadi pandai ber-aegyo dan bermanja-manja? Tentu hanya karena ia ingin mendengar tawa juga menatap senyum manis Taeyong.

. . .

Jaehyun tidak tahu apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya kala itu. Ia merutuki kebodohannya yang tiba-tiba mengatakan bahwa ia menyukai Taeyong lebih dari sekedar hubungan pertemanan ataupun hubungan Hyung dan Dongsaeng. Di sudut Ruangan Latihan. Ketika semua orang sibuk beristirahat dengan berguling-guling di lantai. Atau bahkan mampir ke Kamar kecil. Jaehyun dengan keyakinannya memaksa Taeyong untuk mendengar pernyataannya.

Jantung Jaehyun berpacu dengan cepat demi menatap Taeyong yang hanya membuka dan menutup bibirnya tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Berharap-harap cemas hingga menyisakan buih-buih keringat dingin yang membanjiri telapak tangannya. Jaehyun menggaruk tengkuknya saat Taeyong masih juga membisu di hadapannya. Cukup lama membiarkan Jaehyun berada didalam kukungan keresahan.

Jaehyun segera merengkuh tubuh yang lebih mungil darinya itu ke dalam dekapannya, sesaat setelah kepala Taeyong mengangguk pelan. Menyalurkan rasa bahagia yang tak terkira. Membuat semua orang yang ada disana menatap Jaehyun juga Taeyong dengan tatapan heran.

. . .

Malam itu setelah satu bulan mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih, entah bagaimana caranya. Ketika bibirnya dengan Taeyong saling berpagutan, tangan agresif Taeyong mengusap-usap tengkuknya. Jaehyun selalu berusaha keras untuk menahan hasratnya setiap kali mereka bercumbu seperti ini. mengabaikan seluruh keinginannya untuk memiliki Taeyong seutuhnya.

Namun, pergerakan Taeyong kala itu sangat berbeda. Terkesan agresif dan menggoda. Jaehyun tidak sadar sejak kapan pakaian mereka terlepas dari tempatnya. Menyisakan tubuh polos yang dibalut keringat gairah. Mengerang dan mendesah menyebut nama sang terkasih.

Dan tentu saja. Selalu ada pengulangan untuk malam yang penuh gairah dan kenikmatan itu. Menjadikan candu yang menggerogoti hasrat mereka. Tak dapat dipungkiri jika cinta mereka semakin kuat dan memberikan kesan yang lebih intim dalam hubungan mereka.

. . .

"Jae, berhenti tersenyum bodoh seperti itu!" Taeyong mendengus saat Jaehyun malah semakin menatapnya dengan intens. Mengabaikan pria yang lebih muda itu dan kembali bercumbu dengan semangkuk jajangmyun yang memanjakan lidah.

"Hyung."

Taeyong melirik Jaehyun sebentar. Lantas kembali memakan jajangmyun-nya. Mengabaikan panggilan yang meminta perhatiannya. Eh? "Kenapa kau tidak makan?" Taeyong akhirnya memberi perhatian saat menyaksikan sumpit yang masih tergeletak di samping mangkuk jajangmyun milik Jaehyun. Ia sangat paham jika kekasihnya itu sangat suka makan. Tubuhnya yang tinggi itu mungkin memberi pengaruh pada perutnya yang sering merengek meminta makanan.

Jaehyun tersenyum saat atensi Taeyong terfokus padanya. Menggeleng pelan menjawab Tanya dari orang terkasihnya itu. "Hyung, sekarang aku tahu apa yang lebih nikmat dari makanan."

Taeyong mendadak merinding demi menyaksikan senyum yang kini membingkai wajah tampan Jaehyun. Firasatnya mengatakan ada yang tidak beres dengan otak Jaehyun saat ini. "A-apa itu?"

"Kau." Senyum mesum menghiasi wajah tampan Jaehyun.

"MESUM!"

"Ack! Sakit Hyung!"

FIN


End file.
